Never Let You Go
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: OS plutôt court donc pas facile à résumer, disons simplement que c'est la bataille finale et que Harry risque de ne pas s'en sortir sauf si Draco...


**Never let you go**

Disclamer: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling donc Ryry et son monde ne sont pas à moi, je possèdes juste les délires sortant tout droit de mon esprit dérangé.

Note de l'auteur (on dit auteur aussi pour une femme ?): Ceci est un slash, il n'y a pas de lemon mais cela reste une histoire d'amour entre deux mecs, libre à vous de continuer, vous êtes prévenus.

Désolée aussi pour les fautes, je suis pas super douée en grammaire et très étourdie

Le parc de Poudlard était rouge, rouge sang, celui des corps jonchant le sol, sans vie ou agonisants.

L'attaque avait été soudaine et d'une grande intensité. Les ennemis s'étaient jetés sans merci sur leurs victimes, leur laissant à peine le temps d'avoir peur. La défense s'était organisée au mieux mais les assaillants étaient bien plus nombreux et déjà les sorts mortels avaient commencé à fuser.

Les plus jeunes avait été envoyés se réfugier dans leur dortoir tandis que les plus vieux luttaient aux côtés de leurs professeurs pour repousser les attaquants. Très vite les membres de l'ordre du phoenix apparurent, permettant de repousser l'attaque au plus loin du parc, éloignant ainsi le danger des plus jeunes sorciers.

Plus aucune différence entre les maisons ne se voyait, chacun se battant pour sa vie et pour rester libre. Les aurors bientôt arrivèrent et se mêlèrent à la bataille. Les forces ainsi équilibrées, la bataille se fit plus rude, les corps s'écroulaient, faisant autant de victimes dans chaque clan et marquant un peu plus le monde sorcier de son étendard sanglant.

Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu de cette arène de douleur et de cris. Chacun fixait l'autre, sachant qu'ils s'affrontaient pour la dernière fois et que seul l'un des deux sortirait vivant de cette rencontre.

Le mage noir lança de puissants sorts de magie noire que le survivant esquiva avec habileté avant de répliquer. Ils se lancèrent ainsi une myriade de sorts tous plus puissants à chaque fois, occultant totalement la bataille faisant rage autour d'eux, ils ne se concentraient que l'un sur l'autre.

Un lien d'énergie lumineuse apparu entre eux, créé par les traînées de couleur que laissaient les sorts qu'ils s'envoyaient. On ne distinguait plus qui avait envoyé quel sort tant ce réseaux était épais. Leur magie émanait autour d'eux, formant une sorte d'aura impénétrable qui se rejoignaient pour former un dôme autour des deux adversaires. L'intensité magique augmentait de plus en plus, crépitant autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que deux de leurs sorts se percutent. Leur puissance était telle que cela provoqua une grande explosion emplie de lumière projetant les deux sorciers à plusieurs mètres, tous deux vidés de toute force.

Leur combat était fini et tous les deux avaient perdu.

Alertés par l'explosion de lumière, tous les combattants s'étaient arrêtés. Voyant leur maître agonisant, tous les partisans de celui qui avait été le plus grand mage noir s'enfuirent, laissant derrière eux leurs compagnons blessés au mains de leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci restèrent figés, trop surpris par ce retournement de situation, puis réalisant enfin qu'ils venaient de gagner la guerre ils laissèrent éclater leur joie et leur soulagement.

Hermione dans un état déplorable soutenait tant bien que mal un Ron en encore plus mauvais été et tous deux cherchait leur ami. Ils le trouvèrent étendu à plusieurs mètres de la dépouille de l'ancien mage noir, inconscient et agonisant.

Le cri d'Hermione les stoppa tous dans leurs effusions et chacun se tourna vers elle. Elle délaissa Ron et se précipita au côté du survivant, tombant à genoux devant le corps inerte. Plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent ainsi, effondrées par la mort de leur sauveur, aucun n'osant toucher le corps du héros. Ils restaient là, à contempler impuissant le corps du jeune sorcier partant pour un monde qu'ils espéraient meilleur.

Draco, alerté par le cri d'Hermione, accouru aussi vite que le lui permettait son corps meurtri, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les gens qui entouraient l'élu et se figea lorsqu'il vit le corps étendu. Il se rapprocha doucement, comme dans un état second et s'effondra sur le corps de celui qui avait était le survivant tandis qu'une longue plainte déchirante s'échappait de sa gorge.

Il prit le corps du Gryffondor dans ses bras et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleurer en le berçant doucement comme on berce une enfant qui viens de faire un cauchemar. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, plusieurs personnes essayèrent de le relever mais il se débattit et s'accrocha désespérément au corps du brun, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. On essaya à nouveau de l'arracher au corps de l'élu mais une vive lumière émana de leur corps enlacés, les englobant entièrement pour ensuite disparaître comme absorbée dans leur étreinte, dévoilant les deux corps inanimés des deux sorciers.

Ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'avoir lieu sous leur yeux sans réussir à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, les spectateurs involontaire de cet étrange spectacle restèrent immobiles un instant avant de vérifier l'état des deux jeunes hommes, constatant qu'ils étaient tous deux en vie ils les amenèrent dans un endroit plus retiré où l'on pourrait prendre soin d'eux.

Ils furent déposés au fond de l'infirmerie, séparés des autres blessés et de toute l'animation qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ron et Hermione les suivirent, refusant de les laisser pour aller être soigner, finalement ils consentirent à s'éloigner pour qu'on s'occupe de leur blessures pendant que Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait d'Harry et Draco. Quand elle eut finit de les examiner Hermione se jeta sur elle pour savoir ce qu'avait Harry et s'il allait s'en sortir.

- Et bien c'est difficile à dire, il semblerait que Mr Malfoy est lancé un très ancien et très puissant sortilège d'union d'âme.

- Un sortilège d'union d'âme ? C'est pas le truc qu'on utilisait comme mariage dans le temps ? Demanda Ron qui venait de revenir après avoir reçu les premiers soins tandis qu'Hermione semblait totalement abasoudie.

- Pas exactement Mr Weasley. Répondit l'infirmière en tournant son regard vers lui. En fait il s'agit pour deux sorciers unit par un puissant amour d'unir leur deux âmes pour ne former plus qu'une seule et même entité. La vie des personnes dépendant alors de l'autre puisque d'une certaine manière ils n'ont plus qu'une seule et même vie, commune à chacun d'eux. En unissant son âme à Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy a voulu le sauver, puisque Mr Potter peut puiser dans l'énergie de Mr Malfoy pour se rétablir.

- Ils vont donc s'en sortir ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir.

Mrs Pomfresh les observa d'un regard las et soupira avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Mr potter était vraiment très affaibli et il va falloir à Mr Malfoy beaucoup de force, si tant est que le lien soit assez puissant, pour réussir à sauver Mr Potter.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Alors les deux mourront.

Les jours passèrent et Harry et Draco ne se réveillaient toujours pas. Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait petit à petit, pansant ses blessures. Les mangemorts avait été traqués et la plupart avait été arrêtés. La grande bataille comme l'appelait la Gazette du sorcier, avait fait de nombreux morts et blessés et pas une seule famille n'avait été épargnée.

La plupart des blessés avait soit été soignés, soit transportés à Ste Mangouste, si bien qu'il ne restait que Harry et Draco dans l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione et Ron les veillaient constamment, parfois rejoints par Remus Lupin, les autres Weasley capable de le faire ou d'autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Severus Snape était lui aussi venu, non pas pour Harry mais au chevet de son élève préféré, une fois remis de ses blessures. Tous s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir se réveiller les deux jeunes hommes et restaient là, impuissants, à guetter le moindre signe d'amélioration dans leur état.

Quand Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux un foudroyant mal de tête le prit. Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps engourdi et endolori le força à se rallonger. Avisant ce qui l'entourait il reconnu rapidement l'infirmerie où il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à son goût. Entendant du bruit à côté de lui il tourna la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie se précipiter sur lui.

- Harry tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse et la gorge sèche.

- Tu as gagné Harry ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort !

Harry allait demander comment aller les autres mais Mrs Pomfresh accouru, coupant court à sa question.

- Mr Potter vous êtes réveillé, c'est une bonne chose, on peut supposer que Mr Malfoy ne devrait plus tarder à en faire de même maintenant.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à faire là dedans ?

L'infirmière et Hermione se regardèrent un moment avant que Hermione ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne commence à lui expliquer.

- Et bien Harry... En fait tu vois ton combat contre Voldemort t'a fortement affaibli, et les sorts que vous vous êtes jetés ont été si puissants que ça a failli vous tuer tous les deux. Tu était presque mort, tu serais mort si Malfoy n'avait pas... Enfin s'il...

- Si quoi ? Demanda Harry légèrement inquiet de ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu faire.

- Si Malfoy n'avait pas pratiqué un sortilège d'union d'âme. Débita-t-elle d'un trait.

- Un quoi ?

Hermione soupira de désespoir voyant que son ami ne savait pas ce qu'était un sortilège d'union d'âme et qu'il allait falloir le lui expliquer. L'infirmière jugea bon de laisser les deux adolescent seuls.

- Je vais aller informer que vous êtes réveillé. Dit-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda l'infirmière sortir précipitamment puis reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Hermione ?.

Devant l'air perdu de son ami, la jeune femme prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et lui expliqua en quoi consister un sortilège d'union d'âme.

A peine avait-elle finit qu'une tornade rousse déboulait dans l'infirmerie.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien vieux ? Si tu savais comme on a eu peur. On pensait que tu allais peut-être y rester mais je savais que tu allais te réveiller.

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Hermione et le regarda comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

- Harry ça va ? Demanda Ron devant son silence.

- Je viens de lui expliquer pour le sortilège.

- Oh ça, ouais ça a était un choc, toi et la fouine, mais le principal c'est que tu sois en vie nan ? Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Excusez-moi ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Remus non pas du tout entez !

- Mrs Pomfresh nous a prévenu de ton réveil et je voulais voir si tu allais bien avant qu'elle ne nous chasse pour te faire passer tout un tas d'examens.

Harry sortit enfin de son état léthargique en voyant que le maraudeur attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Oh oui je vais Remus merci.

- Tu es sur, tu as l'air un peu...

- On viens de lui expliquer pour le sortilège... Enfin Hermione lui a expliqué.

- Oh je vois et comment tu encaisse ça Harry ?

- Ca va, ça va aller ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois faire passer des examens à Mr Potter alors il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous reposer un peu en attendant, vous en avez tous grand besoin.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et Harry subit tous les examens de Mrs Pomfresh. Après le départ de l'infirmière il alla s'asseoir près du lit de Draco. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et semblait dormir paisiblement. Harry prit l'une de ses mains et commença à la caresser en lui parlant doucement. Il lui parla de tout et de rien, des cours et du quidditch, de ses amis et même de son enfance, lui qui n'en parlait à personne. Il lui parla de ses doutes et de ses peurs, il lui parla aussi de l'avenir, lui qui n'avait pas penser en avoir un après la bataille finale il parla de la vie qu'il souhaiterais avoir après. Puis il lui parla de lui et d'eux deux, de la surprise qu'il avait eu en le voyant en tant qu'espion auprès de Voldemort, de sa haine qui petit à petit s'était effilochée pour se transformer au fil du temps en respect et en admiration pour les risques qu'il prenait au sein de l'ordre. Il parlait du courage qu'il avait du lui falloir pour se rebeller contre le seigneur noir et contre la volonté de son père quand la main qu'il caressait encore serra la sienne. Il leva son regard vers le visage du sorcier et vit deux yeux gris papillonnaient. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit tandis que le Serpentard se réveillait totalement.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se décide enfin à se réveiller ?

- Potter ?

- En chair et en os, il semblerait que ton sortilèege d'union d'âme m'est sauvé la vie Malfoy.

- Il semblerait bien oui. Sourit-il.

- Tu te rends bien compte que maintenant tu va m'avoir sur le dos toute la vie ? Demanda Harry en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et un doux sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Je n'en demande pas mieux.

Harry se pencha délicatement vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser d'une infinie tendresse.

- Moi non plus.

_Fin_

Ici s'achève ma première fic qui n'entre dans la catégorie humour, après relecture je trouve que ça se voit que je l'ai écrite en attendant entre deux partiels, j'écris pas ce genre de chose ne temps normal, mais la modifier hors contexte risquerait de changer le ton et l'ambiance alors je la laisse telle qu'elle, j'espère tout de même qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise et qu'elle vous as plu, je suis pas trop habituée à ce genre. Merci à ceux qui m'auront lue.

Ps pour Monny: Tu vois ça fonctionne pas que pour les disertes de philo.


End file.
